Love
by Rei Akisima
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. fluff story (ga yakin). Summary ga sesuai dengan isi apalagi judul - -. Penasaran? Baca aja yuk.. RnR please.. :D


**Yosh... Rei dateng bawa epep baru ^^v**

**ini fic req dari cc opikyung0113**

**haha, udah ah, Rei lagi ga mau banyak bicara nih #ngomong aja males ngetik -_-**

**selamat membaca **

**RnR please... :D**

**.**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read_

_._

_._

Siang itu, suasana di XOXO High School sangat gaduh. Sebagian dari siswa disana berseru senang saat mendengar jika hari ini para Saem tidak bisa mengajar karena rapat dadakan yang diadakan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi di kelas namja mungil yang kini sedang membereskan bukunya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kau mau langsung pulang Kyung?"

Namja mungil itu menoleh saat merasakan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, detik berikutnya sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Eng, sepertinya tidak Suho Hyung, aku akan menemani Baekhyun latihan hapkido." Tolak Kyungsoo tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya.

Suho menghela nafas panjang. 'Sudah ku duga' batin namja tampan itu.

"Hah~ baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Bye Kyung."

"Ne, bye."

Suho berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas, Kyungsoo yang masih menata buku didalam tas ranselnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, namja mungil bermata bulat itu melangkahkan keluar dari kelas.

"Kyungie baby~~"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan norak yang memang hanya satu orang yang selalu melakukan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, namja centil yang selalu memakai eyeliner dikelopak matanya. Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat beberapa siswa yang berjalan di koridor menatapnya jengah.

"Baekkie, kau bisa kan tidak memanggilku seperti itu? Ini tempat umum." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

"Wae baby?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kau kan kekasihku, jadi wajar kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ne, tapi jangan disini." Sergah Kyungsoo lagi. Namja bermata bulat itu menyentakkan kedua tangannya, membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Tapi kan kau kekasihku." Protes Baekhyun sambil mempoutskan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, ini bukanlah kali pertama Baekhyun tercintanya itu melakukan hal seperti ini. Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun menunjukkan, ah lebuh tepatnya mempermalukan Kyungsoo di hadapan siswa lain dengan dalih 'KAU KAN KEKASIHKU' yang anehya selalu berhasil membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Namun hari ini, entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu sama sekali tidak merona saat Baekhyun berkata 'Kau kan kekasihku'. Ia justru terlihat jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu manja, menurutnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, ne!" dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang akan mengalah.

"Arraseo…" ucap Baekhyun girang.

"Nah, ayo kita ke tempat latihan. Kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku latihan sore ini."

Baekhyun menautkan jemarinya disela-sela jemari Kyungsoo, kemudian berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil di sepanjang koridor. Sedang Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu menatap lekat tangannya yang di genggam oleh Baekhyun, membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi chubbynya. Ah, Byun Baekhyun, kau selalu berhasil membuat jantung namja bermata bulat yang kini tangannya tengah kau genggam itu bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

oOo

Entah mengapa berada di bangku penonton seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo selalu kesal, namja bermata bulat itu sedikit menyesal menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun untuk menemaninya latihan hapkido. Bukankah menunggu itu membosankan?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang -yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya-, namja mungil itu mengeluarkan skate book dan sebuah pensil. Dua benda yang selalu ia gunakan disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mulai menggoreskan pensil itu diatas kertas kosong, jemarinya menari dengan lihai diatas buku yang kini di pangkunya. Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Tidak terlalu bagus memang, tapi setidaknya sket yang dia buat tidak seburuk Kris, Hyungnya yang memang payah dalam menggambar.

"Hei, kau menggambar lagi?" tanya seseorang sambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hemm," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kyungsoo menyodorkan handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya pada orang itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil handuk serta botol yang di sodorkan Kyungsoo. Setelah mengenyeka keringatnya dengan handuk, namja pecinta eyeliner itu menegak isi botol itu dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersendak." Ingat Kyungsoo.

"Aku haus." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan polos Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum. Entah mengapa terkadang Kyungsoo merasa jika dia lebih dewasa dari Baekhyun yang notabenya berada satu tahun diatasnya.

Hening, tidak ada lagi yang berniat berbicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kyungie, kau ingin langsung pulang atau jalan-jalan?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap wajah penuh kerigat kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ke sungai Han?" usul Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala, pertanda bahwa ia setuju.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Ne."

Baekhyun berjalan keruang ganti dengan meyandang tas di punggungnya, Kyungsoo kembali membereskan skate book dan pensil miliknya ke dalam tas.

oOo

Suasana di sungai Han malam itu tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena ini bukan akhir pekan, jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang berkunjung. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, sangat." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu kemari?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menegakkan badannya lalu memandang lekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku ingin jika kita tetap seperti itu." kali ini Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, membuat tatapan mereka beradu. "Sekarang dan seterusnya."

CHU~~

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya. Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, melumat lembut bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Emph…" lenguh Kyungsoo tertahan.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya saat merasakan kebutuhan okesigen yang mulai menipis. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap saliva -yang entah milik siapa- di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. Udara yang berhembus dari hidung masing-masing mengantarkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Menggelitik, namun nyaman.

oOo

Sore ini, Baekhyun berencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke kedai Ramyeon langganan mereka. Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri koridor yang memisahkan kelasnya dengan ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai satu. Ya, sang kekasih -Do Kyungsoo- menjabat sebagai KETOS akhir-akhir ini sedang di sibukkan dengan persiapan acara perpisahan kelas tiga yang akan diadakan lusa nanti.

Grebb

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut ramping Kyungsoo, namja beryeliner itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo, menikmati aroma vanilla yang selalu dipakai kekasih bermata bulatnya itu.

"Aku sedang sibuk Baek, bisakah kau duduk manis disana?" protes Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin.

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah Kyungsoo akan hilang jika ia sedikit saja melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah terbiasa bahkan terlalu terbiasa menghadapi sikap manja kekasihnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo berfikir jika dia lebih cocok menjadi seme Baekhyun, mengingat sifat manja Baekhyun yang diatas rata-rata. Tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun lah yang lebih mendominasi saat—

'Pabbo! Apa yang kau fikir mesum seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo?' rutuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, mengapa pipimu merona seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau sedang—

"Aku sedang memeriksa proposal Baek!" elak Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Kyungie," bisik Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Lepas Baek! Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyentak tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar manis di perutnya.

"Dasar mesum!" desis Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu kembali fokus dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini sedang menggerutu sebal.

"Kau menduakanku Kyungie, kau lebih memilih tumpukan kertas itu dibandingkan aku. Namjachingumu!" protes Baekhyun. Namja bereyeliner itu duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, jangan lupakan juga bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut sebal.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang berniat untuk berbicara. Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan proposal yang berada di tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner itu lebih memilih memainkan PSP milik Sehun yang ia ambil tadi pagi.

"Baek, ayo pulang!" suara Kungsoo memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kedai Ramyeon langgaanan kita sebelum pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"T-tapi ini sudah hampir malam Baek," tolak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut berhenti.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma dan Appa sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan aku harus memasak untuk Kris Hyung!" cicit Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Kyungie baby, dengarkan aku! Hyungmu itu sudah besar dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"K-kris Hyung tidak bisa memasak."

"Hah, baiklah. aku akan menelpon Tao untuk membawakan makanan kerumahmu, tapi dengan satu syarat—" Baekhyun menggantungkan perkatannya di kalimat terakhir.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menginaplah di apartemenku, temani aku malam ini saja." Bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"B-baik lah." jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

oOo

"Ayolah Kyung, sekali ini saja, setelah ini aku janji tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Aniya!" tolak Kyungsoo tegas.

"Kau ingin aku cium ya?" gertak Baekhyun.

"Berani kau melakukan itu padaku, akan ku pastikan pisau ini bersarang di kepalamu!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan pisau yang sedang dia pegang di wajah Baekhyun.

GLUP

"T-tapi kan aku sedang tidak ingin makan di rumah Kyung, aku ingin kita makan diluar!"

"Aku sedang berhemat Baek! Lagi pula aku belum mendapatkan uang bulanan dari orang tuaku."

"Kan aku yang akan mentraktirmu, jadi tidak usah khawatir!" sergah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panajang, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan acara memotong sayurannya dari pada meladeni perkataan Baekhyun. Toh sampai pagipun Baekhyun akan tetap ngeyel.

"Kyung~~" rengek Baekhun lagi. Kali ini dia menggunakan jurus puppy eyesnya, berharap Kyungsoo luluh dan mengikuti semua keinginannya.

"Berhenti merengek Baek, atau kau tidak akan pernah kuberi jatah lagi!"

Hei, Kyungsoo! Tidak kah kau sadar jika perkataanmu tadi itu sangat fatal akibatnya? Lihatlah senyum mengerikan namja yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu itu.

"Err… sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo begitu dia sadar dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan tadi.

GREBB

"Aniya baby, kau memang selalu tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Dan kaulah yang akan menjadi makananku malam ini."

"Eunghh…" erang Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun menjilat telinga Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di leher Kyungsoo, membuat namja bermata bulat itu mendesah tidak karuan. Baekhyun terus menuntun tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari dapur. Baekhyun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo agar berhadapan dengannya, dengan cepat ia meraup bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. Manis. Itulah gambaran pertama yang Bakhyun rasakan setiap kali ia melumat heart lips milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman panas Baekhyun yang sedikit kasar. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun, sesekali jemari mungilnya meremas rambut Baekhyun, membuat tatanan rambut namja pecinta eyeliner itu sedikit berantakan.

Baekhyun melepas tautannya saat ia merasa mulai kebahisan udara. Baekhyun menatap intens kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang kepayahan. Heart lips yang memerah sempurna itu sedikit membuka, jangan lupakan juga lelehan saliva -yang entah milik siapa- mengalir bebas hingga ke dagu.

"Aku mengiginkanmu, Kyung!" bisik Baekhyun.

"Eunghh…"

oOo

Bakhyun memberikan beberapa tanda di leher Kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan mereka berdua dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Hah, siapa yang peduli? Toh ini bukan kali pertamanya meraka melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh orang dewasa. Tapi kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam, mereka tidak semesum yang kalian bayangkan.

"Enghh…" desahan Kyungsoo kembali menggema saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggigit nipple kanannya.

Baekhyun mengulum tonjolan pink itu bergantian, menyesap sambil sesekai menggigitnya. Kyungsoo mengeliat resah, perlakuan Baekhyun selalu membuatnya lupa kendali. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik saat lidah basah Baekhyun menjelajah tiap jengkal tubuhnya, dan ah~ jangan lupakan juga tangan nakal Baekhyun yang kini mengusap paha dalam Kyungsoo, membuat desahan Kyungsoo semakin menggila.

Baekhyun kembali meraup heart lips Kyungsoo, sedang tangannya di bawah sana mengocok junior Kyungsoo dalam tempo sedang. Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit dagu Kyungsoo, meminta s akses pada namja bermata bulat itu untuk membuka mulutnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Baekhyun meninflasi mulutnya.

"Emphh…" desah Kyungsoo ditengah ciuman panasnya dengan Baekhyun.

Panas. Kyungsoo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sangat panas, ditambah lagi seebelah tangan Baekhyun yang semakin intens bekerja di bawah sana membuat libido seorang Kyungsoo naik. Baekhyun melepas ciuman panasnya, bibir Baekhyun turun ke leher Kyungsoo, memberikan beberapa 'tanda kepemilikan' di kulit putih pucat namja bermata bulat itu.

"B-Baekkhh… a-aku~ ARGGHH…" jerit Kyugsoo di barengi dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari ujung juniornya. Kyungsoo terengah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya pasca klimaks pertamanya. Baekhyun mengoleskan cairan cinta Kyungsoo pada juniornya, tidak, Baekhyun tidak menyukai lube atau jenis lotin apapun, namja bereyeliner itu lebih menyukai cairan yang di hasilkan oleh kekasihnya.

CHU~~

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengambil bantal dan menyimpannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meleberkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo, memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang mengangkang lebar. Baekhyun meringis saat melihat juniornya yang sudah tidak berdiri tegak didepan lubang opening Kyungsoo, meminta untuk dimanjakan.

"Kau mendahuluiku, sayang" bisik Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendesah di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Eunghh…" lenguh Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo, sedang tangannya yang lain mengocok pelan junior milik kekasihnya yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan.

"P-penethh… rassiihhh… eungghh…" erang Kyungsoo, tubuh namja bermata bulat yang ada di bawahnya itu mengeliat resah saat milik Baekhyun semakin memaksa masuk kedalam single holenya tanpa di persiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"T-tidak sempat! Argh…" Teriak Baekhyun begitu ia berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"A-appo…" ringis Kyungsoo. Kristal berning perlahan turun dari kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Bukan yang pertama kalinya memang, namun tetap saja jika tanpa persiapan seperti itu akan terasa lebih sakit. Hei, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu namja. Lubangnya masih akan tetap sempit walau beberapa kali di bobol oleh Baekhyun.

"Mian…" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo lembut, sambil sesekali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil wajah Kyungsoo. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami oleh kekasih bermata bulatnya itu.

"Bodoh! Mengapa kau tidak melakukan penetrasi?" protes Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Mian, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan." Bela Baekhyun. Sungguh, namja pecinta eyeliner itu saat ini mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung bergerak di hole sempit milik kekasihnya itu. Terlebih setiap pergerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan, membuat otot-otot itu semakin erat mencengkram junior Baekhyun didalam sana.

"Bahkan aku belum menyentuh milikmu, bodoh!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah. Hah, kau mulai nakal Kyung!

"Kau bisa menikmatinya kapan saja changi~ tapi tidak sekarang!" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Move!" perintah Kyungsoo malu-malu. Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau dari kekasihnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan juniornya hingga sebatas kepala, kemudian memasukkannya sekali hentak membuat Kyungsoo kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Lembut. Baekhyun selalu berusaha selembut mungkin untuk menyentuh Kyungsoonya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo hanya untuk kesenangannya saja. Ya, Kyungsoo juga harus merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang ia rasakan. Itulah prinsip Baekhyun.

"Eungh… de-deeper… Ahhh… " desah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menambah ritmenya menjadi lebih cepat. Desahan yang keluar dari heart lips Kyungsoo membuat libido Baekhyun semakin meninggi, membuat Baekhyun kembali menambah ritme genjotannya, membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan dengan kecepatan Baekhyun yang menurutnya… gila.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak ke atas kebawah, sesuai dengan irama Baekhyun. Desahan dari keduanya terus mengalun saling bersahutan. Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat Baekhyun berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya.

"Disana ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin gencar menyerang titik terdalam Kyungsoo tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Suara kulit yang beradu ditambah desahan keras dari keduanya membuat suhu ruangan itu semakin terasa panas.

"B-Baek… ahhh~~ C-cummhh…" Kyungsoo merasakah perutnya melilit dan mengeras, ia sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

"T-tahanhh… berhh-sama… ahhh." Desah Baekhyun.

CROTT

CROTT

Cairan Kyungsoo menyembur mengotori perutnya dan dada Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Brukk

Baekhyun ambruk di samping Kyungsoo, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo, merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya. Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan Baekhyun, namja yang begitu dicintainya. Hangat. Perasaan itu selalu ada saat Baekhyun memeluknya seperti ini.

"Baekkie-ya..."

"Hmm…" gumam Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau selalu menyemburkannya didalam? Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Jari-jari Kyungsoo memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang kini sedang menunduk, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran yang tergambar di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau hamil tentu saja kita akan menikah dan membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama." Jawab Baekhyun.

"T-tapi Baek—"

"Sssttt… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kyung, apapun yang terjadi. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak akan lari. Aku janji. Jika aku mengingkari janjiku, kau boleh membunuhku." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ya, setidaknya perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya bernafas lega.

"Saranghae…" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Nado, jeongmal saranghae." Balas Baekhyun.

oOo

Aroma masakan menggoda Baekhyun untuk segera membuka matanya, ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dapur, entah mengapa ia lebih tertarik memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang memasak diam-diam seperti ini. Tidak, Baekhyun bahkan sudah sering melihat Kyungsoo memasak untuknya. Yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik adalah pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja seragam Baekhyun yang sedikit kebesaran, dan itu hanya menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas pantat.

Grebb

"Kau memasak apa hem?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menyimpan dagunya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, menyesapi aroma khas kekasihnya yang menurutnya begitu memabukkan.

"Aku memasak omelet, aku hanya menemukan telur dan terigu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin makan itu!" rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Terus kau ingin apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku sedang tidak punya uang? Dan salahmu sendiri yang semalam mengganggu acara memasakku." protes Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia menepis tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan omelet yang ia buat keatas piring.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Ah, sepertinya baby Kyung sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo sambil bertopang dagu, mengamati ekspresi sang kekasih yang menurutnya… imut.

"Hiks…" hah, benar kan Kyungsoo menangis sekarang.

"H-hei, mengapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun semakin gelagapan saat melihat kekasihnya benar benar menangis.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia memasukkan potongan omelet kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan sambil sesekali terisak. Merasa tidak di respon, Baekhyun menggeser kursinya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sssttt… uljima. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis." Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks…" Kyungsoo terus terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun, membuat namja pecinta eyeliner itu merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang terus mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Pungung mungil itu terus terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Hah, sepertinya bujukan Baekhyun kali ini tidak mempan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah menangis atau aku cium!" gertak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun hingga pelukannya terlepas, Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Dasar pervert!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau menyukai orang pervert ini kan?" goda Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum aneh dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Aku ingin pulang!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki yang menandakan bahwa ia memang sedang kesal.

"Hei kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, sayang." Ingat Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Buang saja ke tempat sampah!" ucapnya galak.

"H-hei chagiya…" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

BUKK

Tubuh kurus Kyungsoo terhempas begitu saja diatas tubuh Baekhyun saat ia menarik tangangannya. Uke on top.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia berguling membalikkan posisi menjadi diatas Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi sarapanku, Chagi~~" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi baru semalam kita eunghh~~" Kyungsoo melenguh saat lidah basah Baekhyun bermain di telinganya.

"Aku lapar, dan aku menginginkan dirimu yang menjadi sarapanku. Morning sex tidaklah buruk kan? Lagi pula ini hari minggu."

Ciuman Baekhyun terus turun kebawah, mengecup leher jenjang Kyungsoo sambil sesekali memberi tanda. Tangannya membelai tonjolan kecil yang ada di dada Kyungsoo, membuat desahan lagi-lagi keluar dari heart lips Kyungsoo.

oOo

Entah sejak kapan tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada tubuh keduanya. Mereka masih saling memagut satu sama lain, membelitkan lidah berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, walau pada akhirnya Baekhyun lah yang memenangkan pertarungan panas itu. Tangan Baekhyun mulai mengocok pelan junior Kyungsoo, membuat namja bermata bulat itu mengerang tertahan karena Baekhyun yang belum melepaskan pagutannya.

"Eunghh… a-ahh~~ B-Baekhh hyunieehh~~" desah Kyungsoo tak beraturan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Kulit putih pucat itu kini mengkilat oleh keringat, heart lips yang memerah dan sedikit terbuka, tubuh panas Kyungsoo yang mengeliat, dan ah… Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan keindahan namja yang kini tengah dalam keadaan pasrah di bawahnya.

"Kau sexy, sayang." Bisik Baekhyun di telingan Kyungsoo.

"Eunghh… Arghh~~" Kyungsoo melesakkan kepalanya kedalam bantal begitu merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah melingkupi genitalnya.

"B-Baekhh eunghh…" Erang Kyungsoo semakin menggila.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dalam tempo sedang, lidah nya sesekali menggoda kepala junior Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah. Baekhyun menyelipkan satu jarinya pada lubang Kyungsoo, melakukan penetrasi terlebih dahulu seperti permintaan kekasihnya semalam. Lenguhan samar terdengar saat Baekhyun menambah satu lagi jarinya, menggerakkan jarinya dengan posisi menggunting. Kyungsoo menjerit saat Bekhyun menghisap juniornya keras, ditambah jari Baekhyun yang menekan prostatnya dalam tempo cepat.

"C-cumhh… ARGHH…" jerit Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental yang memenuhi mulut Baekhyun.

"Manis," ucap Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kyungsoo membalik posisi menjadi dia yang di atas, namja bermata bulat itu tidak mau kalah. Persetan dengan Baekhyun yang meng akan menganggapnya agresif atau liar. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang memang selalu ia tahan setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"Gantian, sekarang aku yang akan memuaskanmu. Tuan Byun Baekhyun!" bisik Kyungsoo speduktif.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat mendengar desahan sexy Kyungsoo ditelinganya. Apa katanya tadi? Memuaskanmu? Apa Kyungsoo akan mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai seme disini? Kyungsoo akan memasuki lubangnya dan membuatnya terkapar seperti saat Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya? Oh, tidak. Walaupun wajahnya cantik -ya Baekhyun akui itu- tapi tetap saja dialah semenya disini, bukan Kyungsoo dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Namun sebelum suara protes keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, namja bereyeliner itu mengerang saat Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap juniornya. Menghisap, mengulum, dan mengocok bagian tersensitifnya itu dengan tempo sedang.

"K-kau ahhh pintarhhh aahhh…" desah Baekhyun. Kyugnsoo hanya menggumam dalam kulumannya, dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan jelas karena bibirnya yang terisi penuh oleh junior kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh saat getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Cu-kuph… ahh~"

Baekhyun menarik paksa juniornya dari dalam mulit Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin keluar sekarang. Ia ingin keluar didalam hole sempit Kyungsoo, bukan di dalam mulut kekasih bermata bulatnya itu. Kyungsoo merengut kesal, ia belum puas menyapa adik kecil Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gila.

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori mulutmu chagi, aku ingin keluar didalam. Bukan disini." Bisik Baekhyun. Ia kembali membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman panas. Saling memagut, melumat, menghisap, dan saling membelitkan lidah. Saliva yang -entah milik siapa- mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Kyungsoo.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun menuntun juniornya yang sudah sangat keras didepan hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan saat Baekhyun memasukkan juniornya perlahan, butuh wantu beberapa menit hingga junior itu terbenam sempurna. Baekhyun menyudahi ciuman panasnya, ia mengecup-ngecup bibir bengkak yang memerah sempurna itu.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dirasa cukup lama memberikan waktu pada hole sempit Kyungsoo.

"Hmm…" gumam Kyungsoo dibarengi dengan sebuah anggukkan.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Baekhyun, kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap hentakan lembut Baekhyun di bawah sana.

"Arghhh… disanahh…." Desah Kyungsoo saat junior Baekhyun berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya.

"B-baiklah… enghh…" Baekhyun menambah temponya menjadi semakin cepat, menghujam prostat Kyungsoo telak

oOo

Kyungsoo terus mendesah saat Baekhyun menumbuk prostatnya tanpa ampun. Ia meremas rambut Baekhyun yang kini tengah menghisap kuat nipple kanannya seperti orang kehausan, sedang nipple kirinya diremas, dipilin, bahkan sesekali di cubit oleh Baekhyun, dan hal itu terus Baekhyun lakukan bergantian.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak keatas dan kebawah, mengikuti irama pompaan Baekhyun. Desahan dan suara kulit yang beradu memenuhi kamar sepi Baekhyun, bahkan dinginnya AC pun tidak bisa mendinginkan pergumulan panas mereka.

"Ahh ahh B-baekhh… c-cumhhh aahhh..." Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya mengeras, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

Baekhyun menghentikan permainannya di dada Kyungsoo, ia meraih junior Kyungsoo yang memerah sempurna. Mengocoknya perlahan, kemudian mutup jalan keluar Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"ARGHHH… a-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

"T-tunggu akuhhh ahhh… s-sebentar lagihh…" Baekhyun menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dengan brutal tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang menyumbat jalan keluar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi karena dia belum bisa menuntaskan hasratnya.

"A-akuhh keluar… ARGHH…"

"ARGHH…"

Cairan kental Kyungsoo menyembur membasahi perutnya dan tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan cairan Baekhyun menyembur sangat banyak didalam sana. Keduanya terengah, Baekhyun mengcup pelan kening Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Mengapa tadi kau menutupnya? Kau ingin melakukan BDSM hah?" protes Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun kuat.

Baekhyun meringis pelan, ia mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya ingin kita keluar bersama, bukan kau yang mendahuluiku." Bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu sakit!" ucap Kyungsoo galak.

"Mianhae…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Bahkan jika aku melakukan ini?"

"AHH~~" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat Baekhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya, dan itu tepat mengenai prostat Kyungsoo.

'_Bodoh, mengapa aku bisa lupa jika dia belum mengeluarkannya dari dalam tubuhku?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"K-keluarkan juniormu, aku ingin mandi!" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Baekhyun yang masih menindih dirinya.

"Little Byun akan kedinginan jika kau pergi chagi…" ucap Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah memelas. Yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Ayolah, ini sudah hampir siang Baek!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu sayang," bujuk Baekhyun.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Kris Hyung pasti akan marah besar jika siang ini aku belum pulang!" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sekali lagi. Namun sayang, Baekhyun lebih kuat darinya.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin dia juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan sepupuku sekarang, sama seperti kita!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan barusan.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, sungguh pose Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuatnya ingin segera melahap Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

"Kris dan Tao itu sepasang kekasih," bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah Kyungsoo, berharap namja bermata bulat itu terangsang kembali.

"Aku lelah Baek, lubangku juga sakit karena kau bermain kasar semenjak semalam." Rengut Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, mianhae baby… CHU~~"

Baekhyun memilih mengalah, lagi pula apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar. Ia bermain sedikit kasar sejak semalam.

Baekhyun melepaskan juniornya perlahan, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, tidak bisa di pungkiri Baekhyun juga merasa lelah. Apalagi tadi ia menolak sarapan yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memrapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit menutupi mata bulatnya.

"Tapi Kris—"

"Sstt… tidur saja, si naga itu urusan nanti." ucap Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo menurut, lagi pula ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk pulang karena holenya yang sedikit perih. Mata bulat itu perlahan menutup, menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi kealam mimpi.

oOo

"Gege, bisakah kau tidak berjalan secepat itu?" protes namja bermata panda yang merasa sedikit kewalahan dengan langkah panjang namja didepannya.

"Kita harus cepat Peach, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo diapa-apakan oleh sepupu mesummu itu!" jawabnya sambil melirik kearah namja panda itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mesum disini? Kau bahkan hampir membuatku tidak bisa berjalan jika aku tidak—mpphh…"

Ucapan namja panda itu terputus saat tangan besar -yang dengan teganya- menutup bibirnya paksa.

"Jangan katakan hal itu keras-keras disini Peach," bisik namja yang tadi berjalan tergesa di depannya.

"Wae?" tanya namja panda itu galak begitu ia bisa melepas tangan laknat yang dengan seenaknya meyentuh bibir sexynya. Hah, padahal tangan itu juga yang membuatmu mendesah keras semalaman, upss.

"Aku membencimu! Dasar naga mesum!" namja panda itu meninggalkan namja –errr Kris- yang masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena digigit oleh Tao -namja panda tadi-.

"Y-ya! Baby Panda, tunggu!" teriak Kris sambil mengejar pandanya yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

'_Haha, rasakan kau naga mesum! Siapa suruh kau membuatku hampir tidak bisa berjalan seperti ini?'_ batin Tao senang.

Tao masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan wajah sumringah, sungguh menggoda Kris seperti tadi selalu membuatnya senang seperti ini. Namun senyum cantik yang menghiasi wajah namja panda itu memudar, digantikan dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu saat membuka pitu kamarnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Gyaaaa~~~~" teriak Tao sambil menutup matanya. Namja panda itu berlari keluar masih dengan menutup matanya dan

BRUKK

"Hei, Peach. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris. Ia berusaha menurunkan tangan Tao yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan memaksaku, aku sedang malu!" Tao membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kris. Ia benar-benar malu.

Kris terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Tao, ia tau jika saat ini Tao sedang menahan malu. Itu terlihat jelas dari telinganya yang kemerahan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau melihat Kyungsoo? Aku hanya menemukan sisa sarapan mereka di dapur."

"K-kau lihat sendiri di kamar, aku akan kedapur menyiapkan makan siang." Tao bergegas kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Kris melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya. 12.45, dan ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang. Kris melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Tao dan Baekhyun, dan—

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA ADIKKU?" teriak Kris.

Teriakan nista itu sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang terlelap itu sedikit terusik. Mata Kris mengkilat marah ketika ia mengdapati kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan. Baju yang berserakan di lantai juga bau sperma yang begitu menyengat. Mereka melakukannya! Batin Kris.

"Eungh… selamat pagi Gege!" sapa Kyungsoo. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Waeo chagiya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Tangannya kembali merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo mencegah namja bermata bulat itu untuk bergeser dari posisinya. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Baekhyun, membuat amarah Kris semakin memuncak. Kris menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak—

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! NIKAHI ADIKKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

**~END~**

**Hehe, gimana fic Baeksoonya? Gaje ya? Pasti lah iya -_-**

**Rei mau minta maaf, sebenernya Rei udah mau ngepost dari bulan lalu. Cumana ada something yang bikin Rei ga bisa posting saat itu.**

**Waktu itu Rei lagi kena musibah, ditambah dengan tugas dan UAS yang bikin Rei ga bisa posting cepet ni epep.**

**Hah, sekian untuk epep Baeksoo. Jangan minta sequel ne, karena jujur Rei ga agak susah buat ngadain feel couple satu ini #dibakar Baeksoo shipper. Ya kesulitan Rei itu… errr… susah nentuin siapa seme ama ukenya.. hehe.. abis keduanya manis sih dan dua-duanya juga uke sejati #digorok**

**Ok dah, RnR please…**

**Kecup sayang #muahhh :***


End file.
